Vitatható
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Összefoglalás: Kirika kezdődik a értékelés, amely kérdésessé válik az ő gondolkodásmódot.


_**Vitatható**_

Összefoglalás: Kirika kezdődik a értékelés, amely kérdésessé válik az ő gondolkodásmódot.

Akik a gyilkos? Én magam? Igen…Én vagyok a gyilkos. Én tette mindezt én magam. Milyen hatással volt rám a— harag a hatalom, elég erős, hogy mossa le a bűnösöket; távol ártatlan gyermekek. És mégis ... látom magam a tükörben ... Hogy én vagyok, nem más, mint minden más ferfi. Hogy én is bűnös az vagyok diszkrét egyike annak az ártatlanokat.

És mit tegyek akkor? Én ragaszkodnak kedves élet remélve, hogy ... tudtam menteni - vagy talán abban az időben nem igazán érdekel. Csak törődött Althena utasításait, és ő mit akar.

Én fityeg körül - nagyon hasonlít egy báb a szeretője Athena. Bábjáték úgy tűnik, hogy a készség, manipulatív, mint ő volt, és még mindig az ... rángatta a szálakat, amíg nem költözött, leborulva, mint egy szolga – rángatózás izmaim...

_*Ránt, ránt... RÁNT!* _

Ach...!

"_Szóval, mit csinálsz, akkor?" _ Pszichológusok kérdezte. Azt várják, hogy választ tőlem -, hogy a szagát, hogy híján önelégültséget segítő a beteg. És mit vársz tőlem? Ülök még egy pár percig ... nem szólt egy szót átkozott. Belül, ez a kis szörnyeteg bennem, kuncogott, vigyorgott, nevetett őrülten saját égbekiáltó butaság. A fejemben, azt akarta mondani, "mi en csinaltam akkor? Szeretem. Tetszik az ötlet, hogy engedelmes, hogy a női gyám. Aki majdnem olyan, mint egy anya, hogy nekem—hozott nekem, amikor én voltam közel Halál keze ... hiszem, kellett volna véres hálás ... És én voltam. mellett vele dominanciája felettem... ez egészségtelen?"

Ez a pszichológus néz rám döbbenten az én dagályos, kirívó. Ő rögzített fel a szemüvegét, és azt mondta, "Igen, igen ez az." Úgy nézett rá hidegen. "Tegyük fel, hogy ... ez elég közel, hogy engem küldött a menekültügyi?"

"_Tegyük fel_, hogy? _Talán__._ Ön állapotát, hogy a béranya túl egészségtelen ..."

Kifejezés fordul dühös, kissé. "Meg fogod mondani, hogy vérfertőző ... ugye? Milyen gondolkodás beteg ... Lehet szentelem magam Althena ... de ez nem olyan, mint ezt!"

Az arckifejezése is kérdésessé válik, "Ó, miért hangzik szadista?"

Nevettem félszívvel, "Haha. A kapcsolatom Althena hangzik pontosan így ... furcsa, hogy néhány, és undorító, hogy néhány. Én vagyok a legfontosabb, hogy megváltás - prófécia."

"De miért ...?"

Én vágott vissza: "Ő szeret engem. Mint a második gyereket, de egy speciális. Nem tudom, miért, de velem már a bűn, én vagyok ábrázolják, mint tökéletes."

...

"Kérsz még választ? Szeretem őt is. Nem vérfertőző, de a gyerek szereti anyját."

"Értem ... És mi a helyzet a másik kérdések?"

_Ő akar még...?_

Átmentem a karok és lábak, megjelenő bosszús.

"Most tényleg, miért?"

"Akkor miért van itt?"

Abbahagytam. A számat rángatózás.  
"Nem tudom, hogy miért..."

És ez a pszichológus összeráncolta a homlokát, végül elégedetlen. "Találd meg a választ, hogy miért jött ide. Kezdjük a következő értékelés néhány hét múlva."

Nem mondtam semmit, nagyon eltérő, bámulta a vörös szőnyegen a kezemet szorongatta a barna köpenyt. Én nem bólintott sem. Én benyújtott, kérdés nélkül. "Érthető."

" Jó. Találkozunk majd."

* * *

Bezártam magam mögött az ajtót, vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy megnyugodjon. Én rakott le, amit az imént mondtam -, ha úgy hangzik, igaz-e vagy sem ... ... Talán ... Én tudni túl sok, amit csinál, és hogyan Althena érzem magam miatta. Nézem magam, hús-vér - mégis, úgy tűnik, hogy egy értéktelen szar a gyűlölet, akkor érthető, hogy valaki utál engem, aki vagyok -, hogy ölni vakon nélkül elme a saját, vagy az emberiség. De amit én valaha is szeretnék a kezdetektől, hogy szeretnék minden gonosz meghal, és elpusztul a kezében engem...

Eddig, ez minden, amit akar a világban, most, hogy szeretnék jobb békében, hogy amit Althena akarta volna...

"Kirika! Jól vagy? Ki tudja nyitni az ajtót, kérem?"

...

"Ki az?" A hang azt mondta: "Én vagyok az, Chloe."

Haboztam először. Nem biztos, hogy az ő szándékait. "Mit akarsz?" Kérdeztem. "Aggódom ön, kérlek, engedj be a barátod vagyok - ismersz én."

Mosolyogtam egy kicsit belülről. Csak egy kicsit ... ez az ember azt nem árt.  
"Majd akkor be" Mondtam.  
"Köszönöm, köszönöm," mondta a hang hálával. Kinyitottam az ajtót, és ki jött ez a lány, sötét, fekete haj. Ő kisebb, mint én, négy hüvelyk kisebb - de ő húzta az egész különbség egy mosollyal és egy ölelés.  
Ez a fiatal lány, legalább van egy kis kényelem és megnyugtatás oldalán vele. Nem ütközik vele, annak ellenére, hogy nem képes megérteni a helyzetet. Ő fiatal és elkényeztetett, ezt is értem, és az én érettség és a magány, soha nem elmék, hogy minden - megvagyunk nagyon finom, mint amennyire a prófécia megy. "Mit akarsz csinálni, Kirika?" Megkérdezte, még mindig ebben a kényelmes ölelésében - kezem megsimogatta a haját.

"Én nem tudok sokat, de tényleg."

Felnéz rám, szélesen mosolyogva, "Tudom. Szeretne olvasni Alice Csodaországban?"

"Megint?"

"Persze, miért ne? Sokkal jobb, mint olvasás Noir, azt akarom, hogy tegyen valamit, hogy te vagy a kényelmes, a változás."

Azt kuncogott, "Én már mosolyogva, érted?"

"Ahh ... de gyerünk, szeretne olvasni mesék velem, már megint?"

"Persze...szeretném, hogy az. Mert azt szeretné hogy az..."

És elmosolyodott, kuncogva; "Tudom, hogy tudod."


End file.
